


An Enjoyable Punishment

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cock Cages, Cock Slut Dean, Come Marking, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay, Partner sharing, Public Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Party, Sharing, Slut Dean, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Top Castiel, Twink Dean, Voyeurism, hole spanking, vondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel knew how insatiable his gorgeous boyfriend was and he couldn't help but make Dean's punishment enjoyable for both of them.





	

Castiel slipped his cock out of Dean’s gaping hole, panties sliding back into place and listened to the broken whine that escaped. He took a moment, ignoring his own aching need to come, to admire the way Dean was beautifully displayed for him.

The padded bench wasn’t big but Dean’s arms and legs were tied down to the legs and Dean’s gorgeous body was bent over it so there was no question what Dean was to be used for.

A warm, tight set of holes to fuck.

The bench was perfect for putting Dean’s hole on display and at an easy height to for everyone present to fuck at.

“Whose hole does this belong to?” he asked as he eased Dean’s panties down so they rested beneath the curve of Dean’s ass and rubbed his finger alongside Dean’s puffy rim. “Dean?”

“Yours.” Dean’s voice was wrecked but the response came quickly, swiftly. “ _Yours_.”

“And who decides when and what goes inside it?”

“You do.”

“Then why did I come home to find you fucking your slutty hole with a dildo?”

There was silence and Castiel glanced up at the crowd watching. Several were jerking themselves off and for others the strain in their pants was more than obvious as they held back on touching themselves to the sight before them. He’d only invited specific men over and Castiel couldn’t wait to continue on with the night.

“I’m sorry.” Dean didn’t actually sound sorry though and Castiel tsked, shook his head and brought a small paddle he’d laid out down on Dean’s hole. There was a yelp and Dean’s body, restrained as it was, jerked at the impact. There was a startled whimper but Castiel brought the small paddle down on Dean’s hole again for several smacks that earned increasingly pained whimpers as the punishment was given swiftly.

“You’ll ride anything, won’t you?” Castiel purred as he pressed a couple fingers inside and tugged on Dean’s puffy rim. Another whimper escaped in response and he grinned, “Is my dick not enough for you? Do you need to be full all of the time? Is that what my little cockslut wants?”

He pulled his fingers out and rubbed the head of his cock against Dean’s hole, let it press inside just enough and pulled out. “Please Cas please please please I’m sorry!”

This time Castiel pushed all the way inside and ground up against Dean’s ass before rolling his hips back and fucking into Dean viciously. His balls slapped against Dean’s ass harshly with each snap of his hips forward. Castiel drove himself forward, fingers dug into the flesh of Dean’s hips, as he pounded Dean’s ass and relished the jolts of pleasure racing through his body.

He grunted, fingers digging in harshly and body singing with pleasure. He was warm and tight and burning with his building release as Dean moaned louder and louder. “Filthy slut.” Castiel growled, “I bet you’re getting off on all of them watching you getting fucked. Getting off on the thought of all of those hard dicks aching to bury themselves in your slutty hole.”

“Yes yes yes yes yes!” Dean chanted it and Castiel could feel the way he was straining to shove back into Castiel’s thrusts to take his cock deeper. “Ohhhh oh oh fuck ohh Cas yes yes there please!”

Castiel slammed inside and with a snarl his cock shot his release into Dean’s clenching ass. He rode the high of his orgasm, fucking himself through it and pulling out once his breathing got back under control. He watched his come leak back out as Dean’s hole tightened up and there was a breathless whine of protest. “Don’t worry, beloved, I know how much you love being fucked and I promised you all the dick you could take. Tonight you get to be the thing you want to be most: a set of holes for dicks to get off in.”

It only took a wave and his guests swarmed on his beautiful boyfriend. One of his friends pushed into Dean from behind, his dick wide and long, and another guided Dean’s head up to shove his cock down Dean’s throat. Castiel dropped himself down in his chair after cleaning up and tucking himself back into his pants. He watched as Dean took cock after cock after cock at both ends.

The room was buzzing with excitement, filthy words and the sounds of fucking. He’d been very liberal when inviting people and by the end of the night Dean would be a sloppy, gaping mess. A very well fucked and used mess that, undoubtedly, wouldn’t be able to walk and desperate to come. Castiel looked forward to seeing what his slutty little boyfriend looked like after a night of being used like a whore.

Castiel knew if Dean would be able to come he’d be enjoyed it far more but the cockcage with its metal rod inserted into Dean’s cock would prevent that.

“Fuck that ass, Mike.” Someone leered and Castiel watched as Dean took it at both ends as another man had stepped up to jerk off onto Dean’s back. “Give it to him. Hungry little slut.”

There was a groan and Castiel watched come spurt onto Dean, slowly running down his side. It seemed to break a spell that had kept the men waiting for an open hole and a few more, instead of holding off their first orgasm until they could get a free hole, started to jerk themselves off onto Dean’s body.

Castiel chuckled when he saw Dean’s body tense and his boyfriend’s hips tried jerking forward for release but Dean failed to orgasm as he practically sobbed out his desperation when his mouth was freed from the cock that had been pounding down his throat. He loved how Dean looked with his body covered in semen with his face flushed, body bound tightly and cock caged.  “You’re so lucky, Novak.”

“I’ve always known one dick doesn’t do it for him. How could I resist him after I saw him getting passed around at a frat party like a party favor?” Castiel could see the flush to Dean’s cheeks that wasn’t just from arousal and a desperate need to orgasm. “I knew I couldn’t pass that up when I saw him taking three dicks at once in that greedy ass of his and wishing he could take more.”

He could still remember how Dean looked after the party and how Dean had looked the next night bouncing on his cock with his hands tied behind his back as he begged Castiel to let him come. “Like I said, lucky.”

The party lasted for hours and by the end of it Dean was a limp mess, bent over his little padded bench and covered in semen. It was on his back, his thighs, arms, ass and face. Come leaked out of his puffy, gaping hole and had dried at the corners of his mouth where it had escaped out when Dean couldn’t swallow it all. He was a ruined, fucked out mess and Castiel could see the way his muscles trembled underneath his warm skin.

Castiel took a few pictures of the final result and let himself play with Dean’s hole, teasing out more gasps and a wrecked sounding sob that had Dean shuddering. “Did that sate you, beloved? Was that enough dick for my greedy little slut?”

He stepped around and met Dean’s hooded eyes. “Never enough.” Dean croaked and licked at his lips, groaning softly. “Feels good.” The words were slightly slurred and Castiel chuckled as he freed Dean’s wrists and his ankles. “Can I come…please, Cas, please?”

Castiel removed the cockcage, the rod sliding free of Dean’s cock, before he stroked Dean to an orgasm that had his boyfriend passing out. He waited until Dean woke with a groan, eyes blurry and cheeks flushed. Carefully he helped Dean up off the bench and down the hallway. He helped Dean into the full bathtub and slowly started cleaning Dean off. “They loved you. Loved how tight and hot your ass was and how you don’t have a gag reflex. They loved how pretty you looked covered in their come.”

Dean sighed out and moved as Castiel directed him. “Mmmm.” He mumbled and leaned into Castiel, “Can we do this again?”

“Of course.” Castiel grinned already planning on recording it and bringing in even more people. He’d make it a long night of fucking and teasing. “I’ll find even more people. We’ll make an even bigger party out of it.” Castiel watched how Dean sighed, exhausted, as he dried him off and helped him into the bedroom so Dean was laid out in the bed, belly down. He casually stripped off his clothes, tossed them aside, and grabbing the lube from the bedside stand as he climbed onto the bed. It was easy enough to add lube to Dean’s still loose hole and with a groan of pleasure Castiel slid himself in balls deep. He listened to the little hitches in Dean’s breathing, the soft wrecked moans, as he fucked himself into Dean’s pliant body until he came with a moan of Dean’s name.

Dean’s hole leaked his release as Castiel pulled out and with care he pressed his come back inside, plugging Dean with his favorite glass plug, before dropping onto the bed next to him and pulling Dean’s boneless body against him. Body warm and loose Castiel listened to the even breathing coming from Dean who had already slipped into sleep with little trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you all enjoy that one? Everyone enjoying themselves and satisfied at the end. Win-win for all involved.


End file.
